Wotmania 2004 Interview
Dieses Interview wurde von Dodge Anfang 2004 über Orbit - die Herausgeber von Das Rad der Zeit in Großbritannien - abgehalten. Es wurde am 24.4.2004 auf dem Message Board von wotmania veröffentlicht. Die Einleitung wurde von Dodge geschrieben, als teil des Posts. Einleitung Ich möchte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, um den folgenden Menschen öffentlich zu danken, ohne die dieses Interview niemals stattgefunden hätte: Jessica von Orbit Books - den Herausgebern für The Wheel of Time in Großbritannien, die das Interview grundsätzlich organisierte und danach weiterhin koordinierte. Etzel von wotmania, von dem viele Fragen unten stammen. Spoonman und Obsidian Ashaman von wotmania, für ihr Korrekturlesen und Anregungen. Und, natürlich, dem wundervollen Robert Jordan. Interview Als Administrator auf einer der größten Wheel of Time Fanseiten im Internet erlauben Sie mir zu sagen, dass es sowohl eine Ehre als auch ein Privileg ist, diese Gelegenheit zu erhalten, und dass wir es sehr schätzen, dass sie sich die Zeit aus ihrem sehr vollen Zeitplan für uns nehmen. Kein Problem. Es war mir ein Vergnügen. 1. Beim Herausgeben ist es eine gemeinhin akzeptierte Tatsache, dass gutes Editieren zu guten Resultaten führt. Wie viel von ihrem Geschriebenen editieren Sie persönlich grundsätzlich heraus nach der Vervollständigung? Wie viel und welche Art von Dingen editiert Ihr Editor grundsätzlich heraus? Nachdem ich ein Buch beendet habe, editiere ich sehr wenig. Während ich schreibe allerdings, editiere ich ständig, sowohl in dem Kapitel, an dem ich gerade arbeite, und in Kapiteln, die bereits vollständig sind. Wann immer ich eine große Veränderung an einem Kapitel vornehme, sichere ich die neue Version mit einer Höheren Revisionsnummer und es ist nicht ungewöhlich, Revisionsnummern in den Dreißigern oder Vierzigern zu haben. Ich erreichte einmal Revisionsnummer sechsundneunzig, aber das war in einem Prolog, und diese sind ein gutes Stück länger als jedes einzelne Kapitel. 2. Dies muss bis jetzt schon eine klischeehafte und obligatorische Frage sein, aber: Halten Sie sich auf dem Laufenden damit, was andere Autoren in dem Genre herausgeben, oder tendieren Sie dazu, Material von außerhalb des Genres in ihrer Freizeit zu lesen? Gibt es irgendwelche Autoren, von denen sie momentan sehr begeistert sind? Ich lese sowohl innerhalb des Feldes als auch außerhalb. Innerhalb schnappe ich mir alles von John M. Ford, Neal Stephenson, Greg Bear, John Varley, Tim Powers, Gury Gavriel Kay, Jacqueline Carey, Lois Bujold... Puh! Die liste wird lang, stimmts? Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich sehr viele Autoren lese. 3. Welchen Rat würden Sie einem jungen und aufstrebenden Autor geben? Und, gleichzeitig, welchen Rat würden Sie zukünftigen Welt-Bauern geben? Wäre es weise, eine Welt in ihrer Gesamtheit zu erschaffen, bevor man überhaupt anfängt zu schreiben, oder sollte man kontinuierlich etwas zu der Welt hinzufügen, während man schreibt? Mein Rat an aufstrebende Autoren ist: (1) Schreib, schick was du geschrieben hast an Herausgeber, dann beginn sofort etwas anderes zu schreiben. Und (2) Lies. Lies so viel gutes Zeug wie du Zeit hast, und versuch daraus zu lernen. Außerdem (3) Schreib, was du gern liest. Wenn du nicht magst, es zu lesen, wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, es sehr gut zu schreiben. Für Welt-Bauer, ich glaube nicht, dass du Zeit damit verbringen solltest, deine Welt vollständig zu erschaffen, bevor du beginnst zu schreiben. Ich begann damit, den größten Teil der Welt zu skizzieren, mit einem viel größeren Schwerpunkt auf das, was im ersten Buch wichtig war, namentlich die Zwei Flüsse, Andor im allgemeinen, Shienar, ein Überblick über die Grenzlande, und besonders Aes Sedai und die Weiße Burg. Jetzt hatte ich diese anfänglichen Skizzen von Kulturen wie die Aiel oder Cairhien oder Illian, und wenn mir etwas einfiel, fügte ich es hinzu. Immer wieder kontrollierte ich, was ich für verschiedene Länder zusammengetragen hatte, und nutzte eine Logik-Baum-Analyse, die mir mehr Gegenstände gab. Wenn A wahr ist und B wahr ist, was sonst muss wahr sein und was kann nicht wahr sein, oder zumindest unwahrscheinlich. Ich machte das gleiche für C und D, E und F, G und H, dann für A und C, A und D, und so weiter. Irgendwann kommt man an eine Stelle, wo eine Linie sagt, dass, sagen wir, Gegenstand 47 wahr sein muss, während eine andere Linie sagt, dass Gegenstand 47 bestenfalls sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Diese Konflikte zu lösen ist es, woher einige der interessantesten Marotten einer Gesellschaft kommen. Und natürlich muss man sich selbst fragen, warum diese anfänglichen Entscheidungen wahr für diese Kultur sind, besonders wenn eine der Intuition widerspricht, oder einige Kombinationen der Intuition zu widersprechen scheinen. Dieser Prozess ist nicht so mechanisch, wie er scheint, denn die anfänglichen Gegenstände waren Dinge, von denen ich dachte, dass sie interessant in einer Kultur zu kombinieren wären, mehr als einfach eine existierende Kultur zu kopieren. Das Resultat sind, glaube ich, Kulturen, die entweder irgendwie bekannt erscheinen, aber nicht vollständig (Andor) oder beinahe vollkommen fremdartig mit nur einigen wenigen irgendwie bekannten Elementen (die Aiel, die Seanchan), aber egal wie, sie scheinen real zu sein, weil die interne Logik von ihnen sie zusammen hält. 4. Was empfanden Sie als den herausforderndsten Aspekt beim Schreiben von Rad der Zeit? Waren es die riesigen Charakterhintergründe und die Weltgeschichte, menschliche Interaktionen und Beziehungen, oder etwas anderes? Die größte Herausforderung beim Schreiben von Das Rad der Zeit war, es alles aufs Papier zu bringen in einer Form, die mich zufrieden stellt und es in einer vertretbaren Zeitspanne zu tun, während ich versucht habe, jedes Buch besser zu machen, als was ich davor getan habe. Ich bin selten vollkommen zufrieden mit dem, was ich geschrieben habe, und ich denke beinahe immer, dass ein weiteres Umschreiben es besser machen würde, aber es gibt Dinge, Deadlines genannt, und das ist auch eine gute Sache, oder ich würde niemals ein Manuskript einreichen. Ich mag es auch, neue Dinge mit jedem Buch zu probieren, besonders Tricks mit der Zeit. Einige davon funktionieren besser als andere. Die Vorstellung, jedes große Segment von Pfade ins Zwielicht am gleichen Tag beginnen zu lassen schien eine großartige Idee zu sein, doch mit der Zeit wurde mir klar, dass es besser gewesen wäre, es auf eine andere Art zu machen, Ich war zu tief in dem Buch mit nicht genug Zeit, um das ganze Buch umzuschreiben. 5. Haben Sie jemals Mitleid für einen Charakter die Handlung bestimmen oder beeinflussen lassen? Niemals im Leben. Ich mag es, Bücher zu schreiben, wo das Gute triumphiert, wenn auch seltener so vollständig, wie jemand es sich wünschen würde, aber manchmal passieren schlechte Dinge guten Menschen. Das ist der Hauch von Realismus in der Fantasy, der hilft, es sich real anfühlen zu lassen. Einer von ihnen, jedenfalls. 6. www.wotmania.com ist eine lebhafte Website, wo Fans leidenschaftlich die Serie in großen Diskussionsforen besprechen. Wie oft schauen Sie auf andere solche Websiten, und was denken sie von den dort dargestellten Standpunkten? Wie wertvoll ist das Internet als Werkzeug für das Interagieren mit Ihren Fans? Entnervt es sie leicht, dass es Fans geschafft haben, neue Ideen in Foren seit jetzt über 6 Jahren zu posten? Ich sehe selten in die Fansiten, außer jemand erzählt mir, dass dort etwas ist, das ich auf einer von ihnen überprüfen sollte. Ein gelegentlicher Besuch ist alles, wofür ich Zeit habe, da das meiste von meinem Tag für das Schreiben reserviert ist. Ich glaube, dass die Webseiten wertvoll dafür sind, mit meinen Fans zu interagieren. Ich habe eine andauernde Beziehung mit Jason Denzel und Dragonmount, die jetzt einige Jahre andauert. Die Beziehung hat es Jason erlaubt, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf verschiedene Gerüchte zu lenken, so dass ich die Fans wissen lassen kann, dass ich nicht von einem Bus angefahren wurde, nach China übergelaufen oder in einem fliegenden Würstchen, gesteuert von Elvis verschwunden bin. Sowohl Dragonmount als auch Wotmania kooperieren mit Tor books dabei, Fragen von Lesern für mich zu sammeln, um Antworten auf der Tor Books Webseite zu posten, und dabei, Romanzen zu finden, die während oder aufgrund von The Wheel of Time begannen. Es scheint mir sehr seltsam, dass Menschen immer noch neue Ideen nach all dieser Zeit posten. Offen gesagt habe ich niemals IRGENDETWAS wie das erwartet, als ich begann, den Zyklus zu schreiben. 7. Um genauer auf die Handlung einzugehen, kann man Stimmen mit der Einen Macht imitieren, wie man das Aussehen anderer Menschen mit der Maske der Spiegel imitieren kann? Ja. 8. Kam Ishamael zu Lews Therin Telamons Palast im Prolog von Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt, um ihn zu töten? Nein. Um ihn mit seiner Niederlage zu verspotten. Ishamael hätte Lews Therin lieber lebendig und leidend am Wissen seiner Niederlage gehabt, nicht zu erwähnen den Mord an seiner Frau und anderen Verwandten, als einfach tot. 9. Befreite Ingtar Padan Fain in Die Jagd beginnt? Oder war es jemand anders? Es war Ingtar. Du hast keine direkte Antwort erwartet, stimmts? 10. Hat der Dunkle König Asmodeans Tod befohlen? Wenn nicht, wie weiß er davon im Prolog von Herr des Chaos? Nein, er hat Asmodeans Tod nicht befohlen, aber er weiß eine ganze Menge darüber, was in der Welt vorgeht, auch wenn es kein vollständiges Wissen ist. 11. Kann der Schlächter irgendwie seine Opfer finden? Nicht in dem Sinne, wie Padan Fain Rand aufspüren kann, und zu einem geringeren Grad Mat und Perrin. Schlächters Wert liegt darin, was man seine einzigartige Fähigkeit nennen könnte für jemanden, der nicht in der Lage ist, die Macht zu lenken. 12. Haben wir jeden Schattenfreund, der bei dem Schattenfreund-Treffen im Prolog von Die Jagd beginnt beschrieben wurde, später in der Geschichte gesehen? RAFO. Ihr wusstet, dass ich euch eine davon früher oder später geben wurde, stimmts? 13. Am Ende von Pfade ins Zwielicht wussten die Aes Sedai sofort, wer Egwene war? Oder fanden sie die Stola der Amyrlin und vermuteten somit, dass sie wichtig war? Sie erkannten ihr Gesicht wieder. Erinnert euch, sie verbrachte einige Zeit in der Weißen Burg, trotz all ihrer Ausflüge außerhalb. 14. Sprach der Schöpfer zu Rand am Ende von Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt? RAFO. 15. Was passiert mit Objekten, die in Tel'aran'rhiod zurückgelassen werden? Könnte eine Aes Sedai sich selbst in Tel'aran'rhiod von den Drei Eiden befreien, indem sie eine Eidesrute erschafft? Die einzige Möglichkeit für ein Objekt, Tel'aran'rhiod zu betreten, wäre es, von jemandem, der physisch und nicht durch einen Traum eingetreten ist, hinein gebracht zu werden. Wenn es dort gelassen würde, würde es bleiben, bis es von jemandem zurück geholt wird, der physisch eingetreten ist. Und ja, eine Aes Sedai könnte sich selbst von den Drei Eiden befreien mit einer Eidesrute, die in Tel'aran'rhiod geschaffen wurde, doch erinnert euch, dass nur wenige Schwestern wirklich Zugang zur Welt der Träume haben und für jene, die die Drei Eide entfernen wollen - Schwestern, die sich der Schwarzen Ajah anschließen - gibt es eine Eidesrute in der Weißen Burg, die diesem Zweck dient. 16. Kann Moridin einen männlichen Angreal benutzen, wenn er die Wahre Macht lenkt? Nein. 17. Ishamaels Körper in Die Rückkehr des Drachen hat nur Gruben, wo seine Augen und Mund einst waren. War dies ein Resultat der Wahren Macht? Wenn dies wahr ist, ist die Wahre Macht der Grund, dass Blasse keine Augen haben, aber einige übernatürliche Fähigkeiten? Die Wahre Macht ist der Grund, dass Ishamaels Körper keine Augen hat, sowie es auch der Grund ist, dass seine Augen Flammenhöhlen waren, aber es ist nicht wirklich der Grund, dass Blasse keine Augen haben. Die Wahre Macht wie auch die Eine Macht wurden bei der Erschaffung von Trollocs benutzt, die sich als unkontrollierbar und nutzlos als Soldaten erwiesen, bis die ersten Myrddraal geboren wurden, Rückschritte zum menschlichen Genmaterial, das bei der Erschaffung von Trollocs benutzt wurde, aber verdreht durch die Einbeziehung der Wahren Macht bei der Erschaffung von Trollocs. 18. Funktioniert Spaltwurzel auch bei männlichen Machtlenkern? RAFO. Erneut danke für ihre Zeit und wir alle wünschen Ihnen alles Glück und Erfolg in der Zukunft. Kategorie:Robert Jordan